


【科学组】性转博士

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】性转博士

（我也不知道我在写什么，大概就是吃错药性转的博士和他饥渴的男朋友Stark。将就看吧。）  
有科学组已经老夫老妻的私设。

 

 

一个燥热的夏日。

「Bruce，想吃冰淇淋吗？」

Tony看了眼累瘫在长椅上满头大汗的博士还在气喘吁吁。

「嗯，可以。」博士虚弱地回答。

他的纯白衬衫被汗液湿透，露出一片淡淡的肉色。

Tony一边走向冰淇淋店一边掏着钱包。本来想要带越来越胖的博士出来跑步减肥，现在看来又是计划泡汤。

不过还有什么是比看着Bruce滑稽地把冰淇淋沾满一脸更好玩的事情呢。

Tony看了看一共有五种口味，毫不犹豫地买了五个冰淇淋，他丢下一张纸钞，「不用找了。」双手尽力捧起这堆甜筒然后满意地走向Bruce。

 

「这么多我们两个可吃不……」

没等博士说完，一个草莓味的冰淇淋就塞向了他的嘴巴，没有丝毫准备的博士几乎被糊了一脸。

「不是我们两个，都是给你吃的。快，不然化了。」

Bruce刚刚舔完嘴角边的冰淇淋，露出肥宅的笑容：「嗯……味道不错」

他又被塞了一口巧克力味的。

 

直到Tony享受完博士一口口咽完自己喂过去的所有冰淇淋，然后心满意足地伸手摸向他圆鼓鼓的肚皮，又肆意地捏了一把肥嘟嘟的赘肉。

「哇哦，手感超棒。」

 

一个下午吃下五个冰淇淋，代价不光是巨大的热量，还有立竿见影的拉肚子。

 

晚上。

「该死，都怪你逼我吃那么多冰淇淋，我肚子疼得快要爆炸！」Bruce痛到捂着肚子满床打滚，自从回到家开始他已经拉了五趟了。

「我恨冰淇淋。」他补充。

才刚刚睡着的Tony又被傲娇撒泼的博士胡乱拍醒，有些气急败坏，「Shit.我他妈又不是冰淇淋，为什么要弄醒我。」

「我记得床头柜里面有止泻药，反正乱七八糟的药我都让Pepper收过来了，你自己找。」Tony说完转身背对他继续补觉。

为了不影响Tony睡觉，博士只好翻下床摸着黑打开床头柜找药。

「呜……我才知道止泻药是酸不拉几的。」Bruce狰狞着咽下药，想着终于可以安稳睡觉。

 

十五分钟之后

「啊啊啊该死！这破药一点都不管用！！」可怜的Bruce捂着肚子滚下床趴进厕所，伴随着一阵肚子的咕噜声。

「博士，如果裤子弄脏了直接从马桶冲掉，如果你敢和我的衣服放一个洗衣机我就把你从马桶冲掉。」Tony捂头继续睡觉。

事实上，还有两个钟头太阳就要升起了。

 

清早

「Oh，Fuck！」厕所里传来一声尖利的爆粗，还伴随玻璃的破碎声，大概是镜子被打碎。

睡得迷迷糊糊的Tony瞬间惊醒，右手下意识地往一旁摸，Bruce早就不在床上，一点温度都不剩，更令他感一丝不安。

「J，什么声音，家里进贼了？还他妈是个女贼？」Tony慌张地扣上衬衫，他确定这尖锐的叫声绝对是女人的。

「Sir，还不知道，但至少没有外人闯入这个可能。」

「调监控。」

「厕所里没有安装监控，但是根据房间的监控，最后一个进入厕所的是博士，并不应该有女人在里面。」

「所以你的结论是马桶又造反了？建国后可不许成精（？）。」

Tony穿好裤子，缓缓走向厕所。

「Bruce，是你在里面吗？」

门被紧锁，他根本按不动把手。

他早就想把这破门换成电子的，但与他同居的Bruce担心他会偷看他洗澡，坚决不同意。

「Tony……我可能吃错药了……」博士在厕所里发出绵软的声音，听起来完全不像是他的嗓音。

「是你我就放心了，没事快出来。」Tony舒了一口气，他一度以为是某个贪恋他美色的狂热女粉丝潜入他家准备非礼他。

「我感觉不是很好……我的身体出现了一些变化。」Bruce含蓄地解释着。

「都是老夫老妻的你还怕什么？」「怎么了，你不会阳痿了？没关系至少我的擎天柱永远屹立不倒。」

「……」

他以为Bruce会生一点气，至少回一句「闭嘴！」，然而博士沉默反倒令他不安。

许久，Bruce终于开口：「我感觉比这还要再糟一点。」

又是一阵他和门锁的野蛮搏斗声，博士依旧不打算开门。

「你再不开门，我就用掌心炮轰开。」Tony的语气严肃起来。

博士用着奇怪又柔和的嗓音低声说：  
「先等等，你能不能帮我找几件……呃……女装？」

Tony愣住。

又噗嗤一身笑出来。赶紧捂上自己的嘴又咳嗽两声掩盖下去。

「Bruce，以前我不知道你还有这种嗜好，不过我会接受。  
但是很抱歉，作为这里唯一正常且正直的男人的房间里并没有女装。」

 

「……」

 

「那好吧……我要出来了，你不许笑我。」

「以我的人格发誓，绝对不笑。」

 

Bruce缓缓推开门，心惊胆战地踱步出厕所暴露在Tony眼前。

Tony的表情从好奇的期待转而僵硬，天才飞速运转的大脑也愣了好几秒。

他面前的Bruce披着乱糟糟又亮丽棕色长发，光滑粉嫩的双颊上看不到任何一根黑乎乎的胡须，只有羞耻的腮红。她穿着白色睡衣和短裤。轻薄的衬衫完全勾勒出她超大的双胸，使得睡衣下半部分贴不到肚皮而露出雪白鲜嫩的小腹，裤子也被一对翘臀撑得相当饱满，展现出性感完美的轮廓。

时间仿佛静止一般，Tony僵硬的表情像是被冰封了八百年，瞪着「unbelievable」的大眼睛，下巴快要掉到地上。

这奇幻的场景只出现在梦里，Tony怔住了，他的意识也开始游离、恍惚，甚至想不起来应该打自己一巴掌确定这是不是现实。

「Tony？」面前的辣妹低声地提醒他。

直到他那颗被惊到停止转动的大脑重新运转，极速地左右摇头几下，才「扑通」一声跪倒在地，发出杠铃般的毁灭嘲笑声。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……咳咳……哈哈哈哈……」

 

昔日里他是永远保持着冷静和靠谱的博士，又是危急关头随时挺身而出成为杀手锏的野蛮狂战士，而此刻的Bruce Banner竟穿着完全不合身的滑稽衣服，羞耻地展现出前所未有的阴柔性感。

Tony捂着肚子在地上打滚，看见如此百年难遇的景象，他笑到完全不能自理，甚至险些窒息过去。也不顾恼羞成怒的博士狠踹他的屁股。

「Fuck you！」Bruce清晰地吐出两个单词。

 

好不容易从阎罗王手里拽回来一条小命，Tony瘫软地躺在地上呼吸新鲜空气，随后双手攀着Bruce修长的两条美腿才艰难地爬起来黏在她身上。

「Bruce，把体毛都剃干净很辛苦吧，不得不说你这假发挺逼真的。」Tony扯了扯她的「假发」，觉得意外地结实。Bruce发出娇嫩的抗议声。

「快他妈的告诉我，你是怎么做到变声的，而且你这硅胶垫的也太他妈的厚了。」

兴奋到爆炸的男人早就控制不住自己，疯狂地抱紧已经耻辱到想要撞墙自尽的博士，一只手狠狠按在巨胸上用力揉捏。

极度恶劣的动作进行的同时，他忽然发现Bruce的腰奇妙地细了八圈，而那大到浮夸的「假胸」也有着意想不到的弹性和肉感。

他终于意识到问题严重性的两百分之一，表情再次瞬间凝结住、石化。

 

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

整栋大楼充斥着Bruce震耳欲聋的高音尖叫，极度刺耳。

 

队员们陆续赶到，强行踢开门看见颓废的Tony窝在地上怀疑人生。

在Tony袭胸的三秒钟之后，他就被惊慌失措的Bruce一脚踹飞，重重摔在地上滚了几圈，但还是没有缓过来。

 

「Stark？」

他的意识被Nat的一句话拉了回来，依然不敢相信自己的枕边人一夜之间变成一个女人，还很火辣。

「咳咳，虽然我不想谈论你的私生活，但是麻烦以后再背着博士找女人回来玩请低调一些。」Cap认真地说。

Tony皱起眉头，歪撅着嘴，一副委屈的表情。

「该死，你们都在想什么？我发誓绝对没有在外面找乱七八糟的女人，更何况我的博士就在这里。呃……刚刚害羞跑到厕所去了。」

Nat发出一声冷笑，「所以你要告诉我们那声快要震碎整栋大厦的尖叫是你发出的？」

「是Bruce。我们……呃，刚刚在玩……嗯，就是……那种情趣的……那种，懂我意思吧。」Tony一边整理自己乱糟糟的衣服一边胡扯。

「可能是Bruce咽了太多我的某种精华，嗓音有些变化。」他突然感觉到自己的说法几乎无懈可击，被自己的智慧折服，带着迷之自信骄傲地站起来。

「对……就是这样。」他补充。

 

「嗯，我们信哦。」Clint双手抱臂，抬起头轻蔑地看着他。

 

Tony耸耸肩，望向厕所，「那没办法了。Bruce，不是我不帮你保守秘密哦，实在是他们不信，你快出来给大家看看你的新造型以证明我的清白。」

 

「不要。」厕所里传来一声拒绝，这熟悉语气确定就是博士的，只是这嗓音让队员们都吃了一惊。

 

「天呐，真的是Bruce……

Bruce，快告诉我们这个禽兽Stark都对你做了什么，我们会帮你揍他。」Thor轻轻敲着门。

「我没事……」博士一如既往地展现出极其糟糕的说谎技术。

 

门外的Tony已经忍不住要将这个惊天秘密分享出来。「咳咳……其实真相是，我们可爱的博士变成了一个……」

「你闭嘴！」Bruce一声大喊制止了他。

Tony乖巧地收声，抿起嘴巴，然后挂起一个色眯眯的笑容，高挑眉毛。双手先是在胸前画出两个大圆，手指顺着腰间下滑，在尽力挺起的屁股上划出一道弧线。姿态极其妖娆而且别扭。

「你是说，博士现在有一对丰满的大胸和迷人的翘臀？」Clint完美地翻译了出来。

「该死，你他妈能不能小点声。这件事情只可意会不可言传，我的Bruce会因为你这张破嘴羞愧到自杀。」

Nat挑衅地回击道，「那你作为罪魁祸首倒是一点都不羞愧？」

「所以你到底对博士做了什么下流的事情，他才变成这样？」Cap审视的目光持续盯着他，快要灼烧出一个洞。

Tony·比窦娥还冤·Stark在众人的连番炮轰下，一个白眼翻出天际。

他无奈地敲门，「求你了博士，听一听外面这群吃里扒外的白眼狼们在这污蔑我，赶紧出来证明我的清白。」

 

门外的Stark和队友们继续叽叽喳喳地吵闹着，直到博士推开门，顿时一片死寂般的宁静，所有人的目光聚焦在终于现身的博士。

「我想……我可能吃错药了。」Bruce发出娇羞的声音站在目瞪口呆的队友们面前。

 

一旁的Tony很识相地背对着她不断地深呼吸，直到Clint率先噗嗤一声笑出来，所有人都憋不住了，整个房间充斥着魔鬼般的笑声。

Bruce早就料到这会是一场群嘲大会，双手背在身后捏出「咔咔」的声响。

Bruce努力地向幸灾乐祸的队员们解释着，企图挽回一丝尊严。然而回应他的只有几句敷衍的回答和Tony根本停不下来的狂野笑声。

直到Nat同情地找了一套女装丢给博士，Bruce才气愤地把队友们全部轰走顺便揍了一顿。

当然，被揍的只有任凭她出气的Stark。

 

「泼妇真是可怕！」  
Tony刚和队友们一同被赶出欢乐的房间，就开始低吼着抱怨。

他摸了摸胳膊上的淤青，又颤抖着痛叫一声。「你们说是不是Bruce的更年期到了。顺着变性一同发作起来了？他以前乖巧得像一只可爱的小绵羊，现在……」

也只有Cap还能耐心忍受他不间断的逼逼叨叨，如果Bruce是「泼妇」，那他最起码也算是「怨妇」了。

Tony抱怨到口干舌燥，喝了一口刚刚倒下的红酒，下巴和酒杯一起落在桌上，呆滞的目光看着手中晃动的红酒，十分颓废。

 

Cap确认他总算是抱怨完了，开始发表客观意见，  
「或许他吃错药之后性格也变了一些，但你应该庆幸Bruce一直还都算是温顺和蔼的，又没有Hulk一般的强化体质，要不然每天承受你高强度的调戏肯定早就把你揍死了。」

Tony完全没有被安慰到，露出「赞同」的假笑，翻了个白眼。

在一旁脑袋慢了八百拍的Thor终于想起了最重要的事情。  
「嘿！大伙，我终于想起来Bruce为什么突然会变成这样了。我还记得以前我从阿斯加德带回来过一种用魔力果实做成的药片，然后不知道丢哪了，我觉得Bruce很可能吃了那个药才会变成这样。」（此处省略一段Thor被他那个爱做恶作剧的弟弟下药曾变成金发美女的悲惨历史。）

「所以Bruce真的是因为吃错药了？我还以为是爱情的力量。」Tony摊手。

 

同时，房间里的博士听见了Thor的关键消息，立马冲了出来。

「所以，解药在哪里！？」

Bruce穿着红色的大衣，头发也梳得不再乱糟糟，由内而外透露着华贵的气质，完全看不出来几个小时之前她还是那个青涩纯情的呆萌博士。

「博士，你终于出来了。」Tony瞬间收起所有的怨气望向他，焦糖眸子里满是宠溺，但在Bruce看来还是像个猥琐痴汉。

「咳咳，如果没猜错你应该是误食了一种阿斯加德特产的果实所制成的药片，这是一种魔力的果实，吃下后三小时就可以变成另一种性别，只要再次服用就可以变回来了。」Thor认真地说着。

Bruce搬了个椅子坐下，专心致志地听着这个来自外星球的救命稻草的话，丝毫没有察觉到某个变态狂悄然溜到他的背后。

Tony端着酒杯，循着博士身上迷人诱惑的淡雅香气绕到她的背后，突然将一只手贴在她的肩上，被吓了一跳的Bruce抖了下，但根本不想理他。

「可我记得昨天那个药只剩最后一颗还被我吃了。」Bruce皱眉，表现出些许不安。

 

「博士，你的淡紫色胸罩很好看，非常配你。」

「？！！」

身后的男人在她耳边用低哑的嗓音吐出不合时宜的色情话语，Bruce回过头，看见Tony的眼神从侧后方死死地盯着他的胸部，眼珠子都快要蹦出来。

 

「嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！」Stark被博士的后肘击中，毫不顾忌自己形象地惨叫一声然后倒在地上捂着肚子任性地滚来滚去，红酒杯也从手上滑落，碎了一地。

 

「嗯，这药的产量非常稀少。但是在阿斯加德可以找到它的原材料果实」Thor把大家带回正题。

「不过很贵。」他补充。

Bruce完全不理睬脚下撒泼的男人还在发出各种博眼球的怪叫，「没关系，再贵也买得起。」

「蛤？我才不帮你付钱。」Tony消停下来，用欠扁的得意表情看着Bruce，又被她狠狠瞪了一眼。

「呃……我开玩笑的，根本不差钱。」

 

「当然，为了我挚爱的队友，我一定会帮你们弄到的，现在我就回阿斯加德一趟。」Thor挑眉。

Tony卧在地上，又挤出他的招牌假笑。若不是有求于人，他绝对会冲上去把这个用「挚爱」形容Bruce的傻大个教训一顿。

Thor拉了拉筋骨，「钱就不用了，我弟弟在几百年前闲得发神经种过这种魔法果树，我可以去顺几个或者把他揍一顿然后抢过来。」

众人陪着Thor走到室外。

「不过以后我想带着Bruce，啊不。带着Hulk去别的星球征战一番，我想Hulk会喜欢的。」Thor眨巴了下眼，在队员们面前挥着锤子化作一道闪电消失。

留下醋罐Tony站在一旁阴沉着脸，冒着黑乎乎的杀气。

 

傍晚，晚饭时间。

 

「Bruce，你咋吃这么少啊。」

Tony又叉了块肉给博士，几乎整桌的荤都被已经塞入Bruce碗里，剩下的人大概只能吃Tony当众发的狗粮了。

「够了，我吃不下这么多。」  
Bruce变身之后食量大不如前，但不影响他一如既往地细嚼慢咽，更显现出几分雅致。

「吃不下？以前你能吃两碗半。」Tony索性又把一盘牛排倒进他的碗里，直到碗上堆起一座「肉山」。

博士放下刀叉，面露难色地摸了摸苗条的小腹，「唔……别给我了，我要饱了。」

「那倒也好，说不定你少吃几天。等变回来之后我们的肥猪博士也能减几公斤。」

「闭嘴，我哪有那么胖。」

「Bruce，你真的知道你有多胖吗，上次我想要把你抱起来操，可我根本抱不动你。」Tony又开始眉飞色舞地进行着日常调戏，也不顾队友们就坐在一旁艰难地假装听不见。

Bruce没有一丝生气的表现，只是露出尴尬的微笑，依然保持着文静高雅的淑女形象，然后若无其事地在底下重踩了下Tony的脚，用高跟鞋的鞋跟。

「啊呜……」Tony低吼着，暴着青筋继续保持假笑。

「开玩笑的，一点也不胖。」

一旁的Nat已然受不了他们肆无忌惮的打情骂俏，翻了个白眼然后胡乱塞了几口沙拉便起身离去。

 

饭后，Bruce躺在床上看书。

门被推开，伴随着Tony不怀好意的打招呼声。

「博士，我们来做点科学实验吧。」他刻意把「科学」这个词念的很重。

Bruce的目光从书上转到门口的男人，「这话我怎么听的这么耳熟……」

Bruce突然想起两个月前的一天晚上，Tony也是这么说的，然后他们操了整整一个晚上，以至于Bruce两天没能下床。

她抖擞了一下，一身冷汗。

「不，你想都别想。」

「我们已经三天没做爱了，博士～」男人温和的声音拉的很长，像是撒娇。

Bruce用非常不熟练的手法把遮住眼睛的一缕棕发撩到耳后，目光重新回到书上，充耳不闻。

「你难道就不想……」

「不想。」

Bruce迅速打断他的话，伴随着手中书的翻页声。

下一秒手上的书就被Tony扔飞。

「那我们不做爱，做实验。我要好好地研究一下现在的你。」不要脸的Stark爬上床，俯下身用鼻头拨开她的秀发，在耳边低语。

Bruce的身体紧绷，带着稍稍颤抖的语气，「听着，我变成这个样子完全是因为魔法而不是科学，所以做实验是没有意义的。」

博士还保持着冷静，这是Tony最不喜欢的。

Tony的舌尖划向Bruce的耳朵，仅仅舔了一圈就引得她浑身震颤，「你说得对，不过我们还有尝试的空间。」

「试什么？」博士皱起眉头，疑惑的眼神瞥向狡猾的男人。

Tony露出坏笑，软绵绵地声音从齿缝溜到她的耳朵里，「趁这个机会……让我们试试，你能不能……」

 

「……给我生个孩子。」

 

话语刚落，一记蹬腿毫不留情地把Tony踹飞。

「啊嗷！」惨叫还伴随着Tony摔下床时骨头关节的嘎嘣声。

「你他妈脑子里都在想什么？你觉得我变成这个样子很好玩吗？！」Bruce又拿起一个枕头摔在他的脸上、弹开。

「嘿，我只是开个玩笑。」Tony蜷缩着身体四脚朝天，委屈得像一只犯了错的小家犬。

「唔……抱歉，我有点反应过激了，可能是副作用，最近变得有些……暴躁。」博士伸出纤细的手臂把床下的男人拉起。

「没关系，我知道你还在担心万一你永远变不回去了，所以你一直很担心，发发脾气也是难免的。但别那么悲观，放轻松。Thor已经去帮你找解药了。」

「可为什么你一点都不担心？还是说你更喜欢现在的我？」Bruce质问起这个看似十分轻松的男人。

Stark挂起的笑容逐渐消失，这表示他难得地严肃起来了。

「没有所谓『更喜欢』。」Tony顺势趴在她身上，犀利的目光死盯Bruce的双眼，Bruce慌张游离的眼神不敢直视他。

「只要是你，就行。  
你是有着七个博士学位，世界上最聪明的Dr.Banner；你是最强大的复仇者，保卫世界的英雄；你是只要陪伴在我身边，就能让我感觉到安心的人……  
所以我无所谓你变成什么。正常的博士也好，随时变成Hulk的定时炸弹也罢，你都是我最爱的那个Bruce Banner。更何况你只是暂时换个性别而已，这不值得担心。

记住。

无论如何，我永远爱你。」

对于老油条Stark来说，世界上最容易讨好的就是面前的Bruce。只需要先狠狠夸一顿，再以真诚所动，博士就会感动得一塌糊涂。当然，至少他展现了比世界上任何一个人都更爱Bruce的真诚。

「嗯……谢谢。  
我也爱你。」

Bruce的脸极速地变红发烫，空气里散发着她羞涩的信息素，十分浓烈。这无疑继承了博士十分不耐夸的特征。若不是一分钟之前她还在生这个混蛋的气，现在可能已经感动到献出身体任他猛操。

 

「所以我可以伸进去摸一摸吗？」

「！！」Bruce回过神，才注意到Tony那两只极度自觉的脏爪子不知什么时候已经贴在她的胸罩上。

「滚啊！！！！」Bruce吼完，意识到这样大叫又可能引起闲得慌的队友们来「捉奸」，赶紧捂嘴。

Tony被推开，又立马撒娇起来，「Bruce～」

「呵，故作矜持。等你变回来我要把你摸上个三天三夜。」Tony皱眉在心里默念道。

Bruce转过身背对他，「你别想和我做爱，摸也不行，门都没有。」

「为什么嘛～」Tony刻意用最软的语气，这比现在的博士还要娘十倍。

「我要是这个样子和你做爱，绝对会被你耻笑一辈子的，你别想。」

「不，我发誓不会。」Stark脱口而出。

「又以你的人格发誓？」

「……」

Tony早就习惯了被Bruce拒绝，包括在床上。

以往，他只需要心一横，把不听话的博士按在身下蹂躏一番，Bruce便会羞耻地妥协。

现在，Tony·为所欲为·Stark挺着鼓起的裤裆，却不敢下手。或许是因为他从来没有被女人在床上拒绝过，一点强硬的经验都没有，更重要的原因是他不忍心。现在的博士实在是太稚嫩柔软了，他害怕自己任何一丝的野蛮力量都会伤害到Bruce柔弱的身体。

纵使下体红肿膨胀到即将爆炸，但这毫无自制力的男人居然决心克制住自己的欲望，除非这个辣妹自愿献身。

「不愿意就算了，我们睡觉。J，关灯。」

Tony意识到自己的语气太过失落，他不希望给枕边人带来压力，又补充，「我没事，真的。」

「唔……抱歉。等我变回来，会让你好好爽一爽的。」

「不用你说，到时候你别想下床了。」

「呃……作为补偿，你可以要求我做任何事。

当然，除了满足你的性欲。」Bruce略带歉意地做出让步。

「那让我想想……」

Tony早已欲火焚身，他想着该提出什么过分的要求，但如果他现在把脑子里所有淫秽内容打包扔掉，整个脑壳便荡然无存——他只想做爱。

「博士，我恨你。」

他越想越是精虫上脑，肾上腺素飙升。而面前的活色生香他却不能享受，滚烫的下体已经硬到可以轻易插穿队长的盾牌。

他暗暗发誓下一次做爱绝对要把Bruce操哭，然后射穿Bruce的身体，但在那之前他也要收拾一下这个柔弱的小家伙。

「睡觉。」他命令道。

Stark闭上眼，度过了一个漫长的黑夜。

 

第二天上午

「Hey，guys！

来看看我们的小公主。」

首先映入眼帘的是Stark的后背，在众人面前他拖着Bruce硬是把她拽出来，Bruce挣扎着，她的高跟鞋鞋跟拖在地上摩擦出刺耳的声音。

「不要……」

她的求饶跟着她被拖了一路，Tony也没有理睬。

再回头，自己已经成为大厅里的焦点。

「哈哈，看看我为博士精心挑选了一早上的衣服怎么样？是不是时尚界的爱因斯坦？」Tony揪起Bruce粉红裙子上的一处褶皱，又被博士的手拍开。

「一点都不好看。」穿着粉色连衣裙的Bruce率先发表意见，她的脸蛋和衣服一个颜色。

「哇哦，我觉得挺不错的。」Clint盯着博士腿上的蕾丝，由衷称赞，「你觉得呢？」他侧头询问去这里唯一的真正的女人。

Nat高挑了下眉毛，「说实话，博士你真应该自信点，特别好看。」

「所以，有想要合照的吗，限时机会。」Stark掏出自拍杆，眨巴了一下右眼。

转瞬之间，自拍杆已经到了Cap手里。

「博士，笑一个。」Cap一只手高举自拍杆，另一只手向队友勾手，示意一起来。

Bruce的嘴型做出唇语呼唤一旁幸灾乐祸的Tony，楚楚可怜的眼神像是在求救。

「博士，你昨天说什么要求都可以的。」  
狠心的男人竟把Bruce丢出去羞耻地被拍了个遍。

Bruce被抱着拍照不说，更有玩嗨了的Clint直接拿手戳他弹润的脸蛋。

「好了好了，我的博士只能由我来蹂躏。」一直被试探边缘的醋罐Stark终于发酵，连忙把Bruce夺过来，准备带着她出门。

「呃……Tony，你不会是想带着博士出去玩吧。」身后传来Cap的询问。

「我呕心沥血为Bruce挑了三个小时的衣服难道只是给你这个老冰棍看的？我当然要带她出去风光一圈，有问题吗？」

「完全没有问题。」Nat露出意味深长的微笑抢先回答道，她甚至准备好半小时后看到「花花公子Tony Stark和其神秘女伴」之类的花边新闻。

男人吹着口哨拉着不情愿的博士消失在众人视线里。

 

「Tony？你确定就穿这身出门？」Bruce踩着难受的高跟鞋，看向牵着她手穿着一身休闲装的男人。

「我也觉得应该把钢铁侠穿出来，你觉得呢？」

「不！不！不！我的意思是你最好低调一些，至少带点墨镜口罩之类的。」

「低调？」Stark的手指磨蹭着下巴上的胡须，若有所思，「你说的对，我早就安排好了。」

「安排什么了？」

Tony带着他的辣妹走出大厦正门，二十米外的昆式战斗机发出引擎启动的声音。

「锵锵！」Tony的一只手挥向他的战斗机，显摆起来。

Bruce侧过头偷偷翻了个白眼：「真够低调的。」

 

Stark刚刚坐上战斗机，便横躺在椅子上翘着二郎腿，一副正在海边欣赏海浪享受日光浴的轻松姿态。

「Bruce，想去哪？」

「低调一点，最好是人比较少的地方。」Bruce走进机舱，立马脱下高跟鞋随意扔掉。

「博士，这双鞋子好几千。」

「越贵的鞋子越难穿吗？我宁可不穿这破鞋子。」博士坐在地上按摩着自己的双脚。

 

「博士，你太他妈好看了。」

Bruce抬头，一个痴汉色眯眯地盯着他。

「尤其是裙底的……」

Stark脸上瞬间多了一只高跟鞋。

「我是说大白腿。」他委屈巴巴。

 

抵达临时想到的目的地，Stark打开舱门，但更像是打开了只有10°C的空调房间门，寒风迫不及待地从刚打开的舱门钻进来。

「该死！这他妈就是你选的风水宝地？」Bruce在他的搀扶下走出战斗机，呼啸的大风使她一个踉跄。

Stark也没想到一个山谷这么冷，果断划掉了万千计划中野战这一条，「你说要低调一些的，怎么样，一个人都没有。」

「是啊，除了我们两个人，即将冻死的人。」她吼道，带着嘲讽。

扑面而来的大风夹杂着刺骨的寒意，快要把娇小的Bruce吹飞。

山谷中回荡着呼啸的巨大风声，像是大自然的耀武扬威。

Bruce冻得浑身颤抖着，缓缓蹲在地上缩成一团取暖，「我们是出来喝西北风的？」

「博士，再过一会这里能看到流星，我们还能许愿什么的。」

Bruce把这辈子的白眼都翻完了，「流你个头的星，还许愿？这是没有科学依据的迷信，我们回去。」

「你是说你突然变成一个女人就有科学依据了？我们也要相信魔法的奇妙。」Tony皱着脸眯着眼睛，他被冷风糊了一脸。

「……」

他们愈来愈像两个胆子很肥的极地探险家，Stark从未想到山谷里条件如此恶劣，Banner的头发完全被吹得凌乱，变成一坨棕色的火焰随风飘扬。

 

「给我！拿一件！外套！穿！我要冻死了！！」Bruce在越来越大的风声中朝着男人呐喊，他甚至听不见自己再说什么，这感觉有点像耳鸣。

「你！说！啥！」Tony也声嘶力竭地喊着，试图靠近Bruce。

博士举步维艰地走到Stark身旁，对着他的耳朵大喊「给我一件我外套！！」

「不给！你穿着裙子才美！」

「……」

 

Bruce把男人的耳朵拽到嘴边，「你！是！神经病！」几乎快把他的耳膜震碎，喊完之后气呼呼地走向战斗机，又回头对着他咒骂几句，但Tony根本听不清。

Tony感觉到他的手机响了，准确的说是震动了，他完全听不见风声以外的任何声音。

他收到了通讯录里备注是一颗爱心的人发来的短信：  
「我要回去了，你不跟我一起走就等着召唤机甲自己飞回去吧！」

「慢走不送(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)」Stark回复。

恐怖的寒风终于消停一会，Bruce迅速走到战机旁，「Bruce Banner。」她说。  
她居然久违地听见自己的声音，而不是满耳朵「呜呼呜呼」的风声。

「语音认证失败。」

「Shit！」Bruce早该想到自己的嗓音已经不能被识别。

她气急败坏地蹬了一脚战机，在反作用力下狼狈地摔了一跤，竟听见后面传来男人的一串笑声。

「Bruce，你怎么不走了？」

博士双手抱臂，哆嗦着「Fuck You！我要冷死了！」

「是吗？我不冷啊。」穿着两层不知道从掏出来的厚实外套的男人搓着手说，脸上还挂着欠扁的假笑。

「Tony！！」Bruce野兽般的咆哮，如果现在她还是正常身体，绝对冲过去把Stark撕碎。

Tony蹲坐在地上，拉开外套拉链，「那你过来，我给你取暖。」他露出狡黠的坏笑。

博士无奈听命，走过来坐在Tony的大腿上，被男人披了一层外套。

「呜……你好香啊。」Tony嗅到寒风中博士身上甜美的气息，像是诱人的蜜桃，他差点咬下去。

他开始紧紧搂住博士，「你的腰真细，我可以搂十个。」

Bruce僵硬的手脚早已冻到麻木，许久才感受出温暖。

Tony仰头想去吻她，却被一对巨大的胸器顶住脖子，够不着那红艳的嫩唇，Bruce雪白的大腿也被男人的某处不由自主的硬物顶到，场面变得十分尴尬、而且色情。

「流星到底什么时候来？」Bruce打破僵局，再这样一言不发地搂着他们可能就要默契地操起来了。

「不知道，我只是说可能有流星。气象学家的鬼扯从来不准，你要是再考个气象学博士就好了。」Tony把怀里的博士转了一圈，更紧地搂住。他们漫无目的地望向同一方向。

 

「该死，你一点都不靠谱！那我们还要等多久？」Bruce回头，身后男人的脸已经被自己蓬乱飘逸的头发完全遮住。

Stark撩开她的头发，在她的脸颊上留下一道暖暖的吻痕「十分钟就够了。」

「好，十分钟内看不见流星我们就回去。」

「我保证你会看到。」他又补充，「以我高尚的人格发誓。」

Bruce真的看见了「流星」，但她没想到自己才眨了一下眼，这道火红绚烂的闪光就已经湮灭在远方的某一处地平线上，甚至没来得及想起许愿这回事。

「没看清吗，后面还有流星雨。」她的耳边响起男人温柔的声音。

顺着Tony手指的方向抬头，Bruce看见了「流星雨」，大概七八颗，甚至有两颗「流星」在快要撞向山谷顶峰时巧妙地转弯，最后摔在山下。

「好看吗？」

「这他妈根本就不是流星。」Bruce甚至看见了飞溅出的机械零件。「别告诉我这些是你的机甲。」

「呃……是的。」

「Tony Stark？！你他妈是疯了！！你知不知道你这样浪费……」博士吐沫星子喷了他一脸，还没说完就被男人捂上了嘴。

「这没什么。

两年前，Pepper说她要辞去她的职位，我为了留住她，毁了我所有的机甲，换给她一场绚烂的烟花秀。

不过那也只是十几架而已。

如果你想看流星雨的话，为了你，毁掉一千万架机甲我也愿意。」

Tony动情地说出一段煽情的话，他闭上眼期待着Bruce在他脸上一顿猛亲。

结果得到了来自Bruce的意想不到的一记重拳。  
「神经病！快给我停下！」

他被丝毫不懂浪漫的博士一击打倒在地。

「呜……机甲而已，没多少钱的。」  
Tony的眼前天旋地转，他也看见了「流星」，不过是眼冒金星。耳边又传来博士的斥责。

「你造机甲的钱是西北风吹来的吗？！你他妈有这么多闲钱用来浪费不如去多捐几座学校！！」勤俭持家的博士操碎了心，她拉起被她一拳打蒙在地的Stark。

Tony缓了缓，继续搂住怀里的博士，「那你告诉我，捐多少座学校才能换一个Bruce Banner？」

她喘了几口气，双手和身后的男人十指相扣。

「不用，我就是你的。」

Bruce向后仰，吻上了搂着她的男人。Tony诧异地挑起眉毛，他终于舔到她的蜜唇，灵巧湿润的舌尖缓缓伸了进去，在她的齿背上肆意掠过，享受着Bruce低沉的哼唧声从齿缝溜出。直到Stark那兴致盎然的老二又顶到Bruce，博士吓了一跳。

一个香甜的吻还意犹未尽，他眼角的余光瞟到了不得了的东西。

「Bruce！！！」他激动地转了下Bruce的朝向，「快快快看！货真价实的流星！！绝对不是我伪造的！」

一颗银白色的闪光在遥远的天际中划下，周围陪衬的星河也瞬间变得黯淡无光，它耀眼地燃烧出璀璨的辉光，最后隐匿在山峦之后。

Tony全程拼命地摇晃怀里的Bruce，兴奋到快要和流星一样燃烧起来。

而Bruce只是安静地许愿：  
「我希望我身旁的Tony Stark能够永远健康幸福，心想事成。

如果可以，最好让他也尝一下变性之后是什么滋味。」

 

「Bruce！你看见了吗？」他快要把娇弱的博士晃到晕厥。

博士头晕眼花，「够了！我又不是瞎子！」

「可惜，我都忘了许愿了。」Tony撅起嘴，一脸不甘。

Bruce得意地笑出声，「我许过了。」

「蛤？那你许的什么？」

「才不告诉你，说出来就不灵了。」博士昂头，挂起傲娇的嘴角。

Stark翻了个白眼，「呸！你之前还说不信流星，虚伪的女人！」

「……那如果你有机会，你会许什么？」

「我当然是希望我最爱的博士能够早日变回来……」

「谢谢，我还以为你会许什么乱七八糟的愿望。」Bruce感动地抬起头准备吻他。

Tony立马咽下他想说的后半句「早日变回来……然后我操爆他，操得他喵喵叫下不了床。」

就在Bruce的蜜唇距离Stark只剩下两公分的时候，他的电话响了，下意识地掏出手机，瞥见这是Cap打来的，于是停下了动作。  
「Fuck，你就不能先和我亲完？什么电话这么紧急！？国防部部长给我打电话我都懒得接！」

「是队长打来的，应该是重要的事。」

 

「喂。」

「博士！Thor从阿斯加德带解药回来啦，你在哪？」

「太好了，我们马上回去。」Bruce挂掉电话，看着面前的男人噘着嘴满脸不开心。

「你欠我一个深情的吻！」

「我之前给了你一个了。」Bruce站起，艰难地拉起男人。

Stark穷追猛打，「你一天只吃一顿饭吗？！」

「我错了，回去补给你十个。」

「不行，那是敷衍的吻，一百个也不够。」他被Bruce拽着走向战机，又接着说，「回去之后乖乖被我操一百次来补偿我，不然我不让你上飞机。」

「……知道了知道了。」

 

傍晚，他们抵达大厦。

Bruce刚下飞机，马不停蹄地奔向拎着一个袋子的Thor，完全没有回头看身后醋罐僵硬的表情。

「Bruce，这是我费劲千辛万苦从阿斯加德带回的能让人变性的魔法果实，大概是两片药片的剂量，要榨成汁再服下。记住，要三个小时才能有药效。」Thor挑眉，掏出一颗白色的果子，递给博士。

「谢啦！」她激动地给了这个金发碧眼的男人一个大大地拥抱。

「咳咳。」意识到气氛不妙的Cap严肃地咳嗽两声。

Bruce回头，看见气冲冲的Stark夹杂着一股浓烈的醋意走过来，像是准备干架。

她迅速拉过Tony，在他耳边轻语，「乖，留点力气。等会在床上我让你好好发威。」

Tony紧绷的肌肉立竿见影地软了下来，像一只温和的小猫咪，「嗯，我听你的。」他用胡渣磨蹭起Bruce的脸颊，一幅人依小鸟（？）的景象。

 

Bruce把榨汁机扛回房间，利索地把果子丢进去开始榨汁，身后的男人开始毛手毛脚，手指在她身上肆意游弋。

「该死，你他妈能不能再等会。」Bruce痒到浑身轻颤。

她索性把饥渴的男人连推带踹地赶出房间，「三个小时后再进来。」

「嗷～」交配失败的Stark在门外可怜地叫了一声。

 

Bruce顺利地从榨汁机上取下一杯透明液体，仔细闻还能闻到淡淡的酸味，有点像山楂。

她喝了一大口，这浓烈的酸味就像酸梅汤里浸过醋的百香果，味蕾险些被这地狱般的味道屠杀。

他随手把喝了一半又巨他妈难喝的变性药水放在床头柜上，随后便是四肢发热，浑身冒汗，只好躺在地上吸收着地板的冰凉，双手不由自主地扒掉身上的衣服。最后Bruce失去意识，渐入梦乡。

 

门外的男人焦急地煎熬着，他甚至快要用指甲磨穿房门，清晰可见十道划痕。他急切地喘息、欲望像是即将喷发的火山一般无法抑制。虽然他大可先去厕所释放一下，又想到憋了好几天的精华一定要亲自赏给Bruce才过瘾。

他决定先开门看一眼，就一眼。他以自己的人格向自己发誓。

打开门，他便看见比宇宙大爆炸还刺激八百倍的景象。博士的衣服已经脱的差不多，已然恢复正常的博士依旧穿着内衣。腿上的蕾丝快要被撑爆，粉红的胸罩遮不住浓密性感的胸毛，紧致的内裤也把下体完美地勾勒出来，和全裸没什么区别，或是更加性感。

扑面而来的是各种混乱的信息素，又或是Stark的大脑已经被冲击得一片混沌，没有办法清醒地感知，他捂住快要喷血的鼻子，匍匐在地上翻滚煎熬着。

又想到Bruce若是看见自己这番模样势必耻辱到跳楼，于是「热心肠」的Stark决定先帮他扯掉内衣。

「啊呜……Tony？现在几点了？」博士奄奄一息地睁开眼，嗓子里发出久违的浑厚嗓音。

Stark一边看了看表回答着，「八点二十。」一边扯烂她的蕾丝，摸着他粗糙大腿上茂盛的体毛。

「该死，还差十分钟，你就不能再等一小会……」博士虚弱到没有力气抬起手反抗。

「再忍一分钟，我就不是男人。」他熟练地拎起博士，随意扔在床上。博士委屈地闷哼，更加激起男人蹂躏他的欲望。

Bruce趴在床上，身体上细枝末节的地方还没完全恢复，卷曲的发梢还在逐渐缩短，肌肤也还残留着几丝火辣的魅惑香气。「Thor说要三个小时才能完全变回来，谨慎起见你还是等一会再和我做爱，求你了……」

「别跟我提他的名字。」他粗暴地拍在Bruce的屁股上，以示惩罚。

男人放肆地压在他的身上，双手对准Bruce的两只手腕紧紧压制着，享受着身下人可怜的低沉抗议声，却又毫无反抗的余地，「你只能想着我。」他命令道。

「我知道了……」Bruce软绵绵地回答。

Stark满意地松开他的手腕，顺势向下摸，划过那两颗饱满稚嫩的乳头，接着反复地拨动。

Bruce感受到酥麻的电流蔓延全身，他蠕动着，双手开始不由自主地乱动，却又怕会被视为反抗而遭受惩罚。

「不可以哦。」Tony在他耳边用蜜糖般甜美的语气低语。

Bruce听话地用双手紧握床单，抓出两道褶皱，尽力抑制住任何抗拒的动作，任凭男人肆意玩弄、凌辱他。

他的脸上感受到温暖的湿润，是Tony的舌头。Bruce羞耻地闭着眼睛，他能想象到自己的脸颊有多红，也感受到男人的舌尖轻捋着他的胡须。

「博士，你真乖。」自尊心被喂饱的男人发出赞赏，两只手依旧不停歇地把玩着Bruce敏感的两颗乳豆，指腹不断地打转换来Bruce的乳头坚硬地挺起、饱满。

Bruce被挑逗得欲火焚身，他早就想缴械投降了，「差不多十分钟了，你可以开始了。」

「什么？我早就开始了。」

「我是说，你可以插进来了。」

「遵命，我的博士。」

 

End

 

事后。

他们射得一塌糊涂。

经历了一番翻云覆雨，Tony躺在Bruce身上享受着的神魂交融的美妙余韵。

博士疲惫不堪，感受到脑袋昏昏沉沉、意识恍惚，他只想闭上沉重的眼皮睡上一觉。

他感受到Stark从他身上滚下去，又听到一声喉咙吞咽的水声。

一向考虑周全的博士突然意识到似乎忘了什么重要的事情，只听到脑内不安的警鸣声哗然大响。

「Tony！！」Bruce瞬间惊醒，上半身从床上弹起。

为时已晚，一旁口干舌燥的Tony已经顺手把桌上的半杯「水」一饮而尽，狰狞着脸吐着舌头：

「好酸啊，这是什么，你为什么要在房间放一杯醋？还是过期的醋？」

Stark还没意识到发生了什么，只看着博士扶额然后发出便秘般的叹息。

「该死，我喝了什么？」

 

博士无奈摊手：

「还记得你说想试试要个孩子吗，看来我们又有机会尝试了。」

 

（受到上帝眷顾的博士许的愿望全都实现啦，除此之外我也不知道我在写什么。）

 

真的End.


End file.
